Sibling Adventure-The Second Volume
by Beelzebub Of Chaos
Summary: Into another dimension, Kaname Akira and Kikiyo join the Straw-Hat Pirates in their adventures creating bonds, but will it last?


**S.A.-VOLUME 2**

_**Previously**_

_**RANDOM BOAT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE OCEAN**_

_Two unknown men were on a middle sized boat looking at the two guests they had._

"_Hey who do you think they are?"_

"_Don't know, but it's weird how they fell from the sky. This girl has a bow and arrows and this guy has a weird dragon tattoo. Hey look they are waking up."_

_The passed out people opened their eyes simultaneously and looked around._

_The man with the tattoo smiled. "Hello there, I am Kaname but you can call me Dragon and this is my sister Kikiyo. Who are you?"_

"_Hi I am Luffy and this is Zoro and I am going to become pirate king. Will you join my crew?"_

_The girl called kikiyo smiled. "Aye Aye Captain, it will be a pleasure working with you."_

Now 

Kaname and kikiyo smiled as they remembered the day they arrived. They had gone on so many ad ventures and gained some crew members but Kaname aka Dragon knew that they were missing something or some people.

Kaname was lounging on The Going Merry and kikiyo was braiding his hair. He was about to say something when a semi-heavy weight landed on him from above.

"Ne, Ne, Kaname-kun can you catch a squid for us?"

"Luffy are you sure you want squid?"

"Are you scared to go into the water tattoo-man?"

Kaname looked to his left and smirked, "no Sanji I am not scared just lazy. No go make kikiyo something to drink I think she is sweating too much."

"Hai~, anything for Kikiyo-Chan~!"

"Me too, Sanji!"

"Okay Nami-chwan~"

"Oi Kaname lets fish plus it's hot and I want to cool off."

"*sigh* fine Zoro. Okay Luffy get off me and I'll go get you that squid you want."

"Yay!"

Kaname stood up and dusted himself off. He took off his shirt and pants and left his inner shorts and waited for Zoro to do the same after that they walked up to the edge and as they were about dive two voices stopped them.

"Hey you two should not be moving."

"Tony-Chan its fine, plus I don't want to stay lazy today."

"Then what about the sea monsters?"

"If we are lucky we will be able to bring one for dinner Usopp, now bye."

And with that they left to catch something to eat. Kaname dived and thought of all the people that were part of the crew. There was _Monkey D. Luffy__, the captain_, _Roronoa Zoro__ the swordsman_ and the first mate, _Nami__ the navigator_ and treasurer/thief, _Usopp__ the sharp shooter_ and best liar that ever lived, _Sanji__ the cook_ and curly-browed kicker and arch rival of Zoro, _Tony Tony Chopper__, doctor_, fluffy pet or emergency food as Sanji liked to call him and avid follower of Usopp. Then came him and his sister, they were _the free lancers_ of the ship because they could do anything the others did. They one day asked Luffy why he kept them and he said they were family and also pointed out that _Kaname and kikiyo_ really did not have anywhere else to go.

Kaname came out of his stupor and realized that he had subconsciously caught a large fish that had something in its mouth. He signaled to Zoro that he was going up and they both returned to the ship.

"Captain we found your squid but there's something in the mouth."

"Really, let me see!"

Luffy jumped from his spot on Merry's head and a jumped over to investigate what was in the squid's mouth. He looked around and noticed a man in odd clothing in the squids mouth. Luffy pulled out the man and proceeded to poke him as if poking would determine if the man lives or not.

Kaname stood there trying to hide a grin while talking to his body-trapped servant.

'_The knocked out man looks like a ballerina.'_

'_Certainly master but have you noticed kikiyo-nee-sama's scent. Her heat is upon as and we must seclude her and us, for if her heat is near then so is ours'_

'_*sniff* once again you are right we must inform nee-chan'_

"oi tattoo man!"

Kaname looked up to see everyone staring at him, some with awe (Sanji and Nami) some with fear (Usopp and chopper) and some with understanding (Zoro, Luffy and kikiyo).

"What?"

Usopp answered, "Well your tattoo's eyes were glowing and the dragon was moving, what the heck is going on!?"

Kaname had taken to being shirtless and only wearing loose pants, showing off his gorgeous body and intricate tattoo. He knew at some point the crew would know about the tattoo and confront him. He sighed and sat down and begun to explain.

"My tattoo is alive. His name is Akira. He is my servant and sort-of little brother. He was cursed to be body-bound to me so that the three of us-kikiyo him and I-could begin a new life here. He means no harm, he just likes moving to stretch and sometimes he subconsciously moves when he speaks to me."

Nami and Usopp aahed in unison then Usopp spoke, "that's the reason that the tattoo would be in one position today and another tomorrow. That makes a lot of sense."

Kaname answered all the crews questions but stopped the after a while to speak to his sister in privacy. They walked into Nami's room and locked the door.

"Nee-Chan, your heat is soon we must leave. I need you to listen to me; your heat is here so that means mine is too. I know doing this every year is a hustle but it must be done Nee-Chan, we have no choice."

As Kaname was saying this, he would go to kikiyo's part of the room and pack their things the head to Nami's part and grab a few gold coin bags.

Kikiyo nodded and begun helping him pack. "I got it little bro, we will have to leave them a note. The newest members know nothing of our heat but the captain and Zoro do. They will know what to do."

They finished packing and slipped out the window. Kaname easily transformed to his demon form and removed the bandana hiding his horns, grabbed his sister and took off in the direction that he scented a large forest.

Back on deck Zoro saw Kaname's form rapidly disappear and pulled his captain to inform him. Luffy nodded and for a few moments revealed his hidden genius.

"We will tell the crew that they have business to attend to and will be back very soon. They cannot find out unless Kaname decides to tell them."

Zoro smiled and swooped down and gave Luffy a sweet fast kiss, "yes captain."

Luffy blushed and muttered something about 'stupid hot boyfriends' before going back and investigating the waking man that was in the squid's mouth leaving a satisfied smirking Zoro.


End file.
